Correndo atraz do que se quer
by Gabrielle-87
Summary: Mais uma fic da Sakura com o Kakashi


**Atenção!**  
As partes em negrito são o ponto de vista DELA e as que estão em letra normal são o ponto de vista DELE, e em Italico a musica

espero que gostem..  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sakura e Kakashi:

A sua maneira

_"Ela dormiu no calor dos meus braços..  
e eu acordei sem saber se era um sonho"_

A janela entreaberta. Brechas de luz tocavam seu rosto tão lindo e iluminavam parte daquele quarto frio e escuro.  
Sua pele clara adquirira um tom ruborizado, combinando perfeitamente com seus cabelos róseos, que formavam cachos suaves nas pontas.  
Os dedos frágeis tocavam seus lábios.. Aqueles lábios.. não eram carnudos, mas sim finos e delicados, conferiam a ela uma expressão angelical mas não infantil. Juro que continham neles o mais saboroso mel ou a mais irresistível das drogas.. talvez uma mistura dos dois..

Quando finalmente um dos raios de sol acaba por encontrar seus olhos, estes se abrem lentamente, secretamente, e eu, testemunha daqueles olhos verdes que agora me fitavam com certo entusiasmo.

Ela saiu debaixo dos lençóis e se sentou encostada na cabeceira.

**Acordei em sua cama. Ele me observava distraído, parecia estar se divertindo com aquela cena. Eu estáva agora vestindo uma camiseta regata dele que ficára um pouco grande..**

**O dia estáva lindo, mesmo fechando a janela eu não dormiria mais. Sentia-me quente, mas relaxada.**

**A manga daquela camiseta insistia em cair e ele mais uma vez sorriu divertido enquanto eu tentáva arrumá-la.  
Identifiquei em sua estante vários daqueles mangás pervertidos que ele tanto lia. **

_"Há um tempo atrás pensei em te dizer  
que eu nunca caí na suas armadilhas de amor.."_

**Eu não acreditava que tudo isso um dia fosse acontecer.  
**

**Esperava que ele apenas me dissesse algo do tipo "Sakura, você é muito nova..", Não sabia que ele nutria o mesmo sentimento por mim..**

Descrevê-la como acabei de fazer nunca foi fácil, afinal sempre olhei para ela como uma aluna e, mais tarde, como integrante da minha equipe. (N/A: Eu considero a Sakura com 15 anos no Shippuden)  
Demorei um tempo para perceber que ela havia crescido e se tornado uma bela mulher.

Depois que ficamos na mesma equipe, passamos a sair mais juntos, ficamos realmente mais unidos e foi assim durante uns três anos. Conversávamos sobre muitas coisas, dentre elas os sentimentos dela pelo Uchiha. Certa vez, me disse que não acreditava mais que ele voltaria para Konoha e chorou dizendo que o Sasuke que ela conhecia, e por quem ela havia se apaixonado, não estáva mais entre nós. E eu, como sempre fiz em todos os momentos em que a vi chorar, a abracei e usei as palavras mais doces e reconfortantes em que pude pensar. E ela me agradecia sempre depois com um sorriso..

_"Naquele amor a sua maneira  
perdendo o meu tempo a noite inteira.."_

**Kakashi era para mim um porto seguro, alguém em que eu poderia sempre confiar, alguém que me sustentaria nos momentos em que eu não pudesse mais caminhar.  
Éramos, para todos os efeitos apenas "bons amigos".. Mesmo assim as pessoas comentavam sobre nós na rua, Naruto soltava comentários constrangedores o tempo todo.. e bem, nós tínhamos nossas brincadeiras secretas, nossas provocações mútuas.. Mas não sabíamos ao certo o que sentíamos ou que podíamos sentir um pelo outro, pelo menos até ontem a noite..**

_Flash back_  
**Kurenai ia dar uma festa e Kakashi não estáva afim de ir. Mas a kunoichi insistiu tanto que ele acabou aceitando e me pediu para ir e lhe fazer companhia na "mesa dos que queriam estar em casa".  
Fomos. Chagamos lá e nenhuma surpresa: Um bando de Ninjas bêbados dançando ao som de um péssimo DJ.  
Háviam muitas mesas vazias, já que quase todos os convidados estávam dançando.  
Kurenai, assim que nos viu, correu para falar conosco (com Kakashi..)**

**- Kakashi-kun! Que bom que veio! Vamos lá.. bêba alguma coisa e vamos dançar! – Disse puxando-o pelo braço. Ela se quer reparou que eu estáva ali.  
- Ah, Kurenai-kun! Eu trouxe a Sakura-kun.. – ele disse sorrindo meio sem graça.  
- Ah.. oi. - Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e logo depois tornou a puxá-lo como se já tivesse se esquecido de mim.  
- Kakashi-kun.. essa é minha música favorita! Vamos..**

**Ele deu um suspiro meio derrotado e olhou para mim como se perguntasse "tudo bem se eu for?"  
Eu acenei com a cabeça afirmativamente, afinal ela não ia parar se ele não fosse.  
Finalmente me deixaram na mesa, onde pendurei meu casaco no encosto da cadeira e sentei para esperar Kakashi voltar.  
A tal música que Kurenai gostáva acabou e muitas outras vieram, mas nada dele voltar.  
Já estáva no meu quinto drink quando resolvi ir para casa. Senti uma vontade enorme de procurá-lo na pista de dança e ver com quem ele dançava (ou até mesmo se ainda estáva apenas dançando), mas não o fiz, tive medo do que eu poderia descobrir.**

**Ao passar por aquela porta, me senti como se tivessem me apunhalado o peito. Imagens de Kakashi e Kurenai se beijando. Os dois dançando, bebendo e rindo de mim enquanto Kurenai sussurrava coisas no ouvido dele.  
"Fique calma.. não tem porque sentir ciúmes.. Mas, ele me esqueceu na mesa e foi se divertir.. como ele pôde? Kakashi, porque você não me leva a sério..?"**

_"Não mandarei cinzas de rosas  
nem penso em contar os nossos segredos.."_

- Sakura..? O que faz aqui? – finalmente a encontrei parada do lado de fora da festa. – Porque está chorando? O que fizeram com você?  
- Você! Kakashi.. como você pôde? Saiu da festa sem mim! SERÁ QUE CUSTÁVA ME AVISAR?? – gritou ainda chorando.  
- Sakura! Do que você está falando?  
- Não se faça de bêbado agora!.. só me deixa em paz.. – Ela passou por mim indo em direção a sua casa.  
- Sakura! Você.. quer dizer que estáva aqui esse tempo todo?  
- Claro que estáva!  
- Eu não acredito..  
- O que é?!  
- Kurenai. Ela me fez dançar umas três músicas com ela e depois me disse para pegar bebidas. Quando eu voltei ela disse que tinha ido a nossa mesa e que você não estáva mais lá!  
- Como?.. eu não acredito.. então você estáva aqui fora..  
- Procurando por você!

_"Naquele amor a sua maneira  
Perdendo o meu tempo a noite inteira"_

**- Meu deus.. e eu achando cada coisa..  
- Hum?  
- Achando que você e a Kurenai..  
**

**- Ah eu não acredito! Você sentiu ciúmes de mim! que lindo, Sakura-kun!  
- NÃO! Não mesmo! – senti meu rosto quente, sabia que estáva corando e ele provavelmente viu pois se aproximou de mim e falou baixinho:  
- Não sentiu..? mas que pena.. Porque eu senti de você.  
- Hum? De mim..?  
- O que você acha que eu pensei quando ela me disse que você tinha ido embora?  
- Kakashi..  
- Eu saí correndo da festa na mesma hora! Achei que algum daqueles caras tinha te arrastado para..  
Eu não pensei, apenas o fiz. Baixei sua máscara e beijei sua boca e isso o deixou totalmente sem reação por alguns segundos, até que me abraçou e me beijou. Um beijo ardente como ninguém tinha me dado antes.**

_"Ela dormiu no calor dos meus braços  
E eu acordei sem saber se era um sonho"_

Depois disso fomos para minha casa.  
Talvez não fosse a coisa mais certa a se fazer, talvez eu devesse ter dito algo como "Sakura, isso não está certo", mas eu não conseguia dizer isso nem para mim mesmo.  
Derrepente ela me puxou pela camisa e novamente me beijou me despertando dos meus pensamentos. Colava o corpo dela no meu e passava suas mãos macias pelo meu peito.

**Ele então me afastou e começou a desabotoar a camisa. Pude ver seu corpo sarado se aproximando de mim e me botando contra a parede, me fazendo querer sentir a minha pele contra a dele. Botei as mãos na barra da minha blusa e a tirei por cima da cabeça. Mas ele parou derrepente, me olhou enconstada na parede, sem blusa.**

Eu não podia continuar. Ela me olhava sem entender nada, parece que eu era o único que se sentia como se aquilo fosse uma espécie de crime. Tudo bem que ela tinha 18 anos, mas ainda havia uma diferença de idade considerável entre nós.  
- Sakura.. sinto muito, não posso fazer isso..  
- Kakashi-kun.. Porque?  
- Não me sinto bem fazendo isso com você.  
- Mas.. você não está fazendo nada de mais! Eu quis vir para cá!  
- Sinto muito.. mas não posso.  
Senti que me observava com descrença e desviei o olhar dela. Ouvi seus passos indo em direção a porta. Ela vestiu sua blusa e disse:  
- Pode virar.. a criança já está vestida!  
Eu me virei e vi sua expressão de raiva e tristeza. Ela abriu a porta, estáva chovendo. Encarou-me até que lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos, mas antes que caíssem ela virou o rosto e correu pela tempestade.  
- Sakura!!  
Não acreditava que tinha feito ela chorar. Logo eu que sempre a confortei nos momentos difíceis! Apanhei um guarda-chuva e corri atrás dela.  


- Sakura! Espera!  
- Me deixe em paz! – ela gritava enquanto corria.  
Derrepente ela tropeçou e caiu na terra molhada. Eu a alcancei e a ajudei a se levantar botando o guarda-chuva sobre ela também  
- Venha por favor. Espere a chuva passar e depois pode ir embora.. vamos, vou lhe dar umas roupas secas.  
Eu a trouxe para dentro e a levei até o chuveiro. Ela tirou as roupas cheias de lama e me passou pela porta semi-aberta. Logo um vapor começou a sair do banheiro. Reparei no sutiã preto que estáva entre as roupas dela, aquele que a pouco tempo eu pude ver em seu corpo, em seu pele..  
- Kakashi!! Onde está o shampoo?  
- Er.. Na prateleira!  
- Está alto! Eu não estou alcançando..  
- "ai meu deus.." Espera ai.. eu pego para você..

Muito vapor saiu quando eu abri a porta do banheiro, andei até o boxe e o abri.  
- Sakura! Você não vestiu a toalha? Eu disse que ia entrar e pegar para você!!  
- Que toalha? Não tinha toalha nenhuma!  
- Mas que droga.. – tampei os olhos mas ela percebeu um certo "desconforto" dentro da minha calça e se aproximou. Eu permaneci com os olhos fechados, tentando encontrar o shampoo em cima da prateleira mais alta. Mas ela sussurrou em meus ouvidos:  
- está mais em baixo.. – pegou uma de minhas mãos e a colocou sobre o seu sexo.  
Eu automaticamente abri os olhos e tirei minha mão dela.

- Sakura! O que está... – fechei os olhos rápidamente – o que está fazendo?!  
- Você já vai descobrir..

_"Há um tempo atrás pensei em te dizer  
que eu nunca caí nas suas armadilhas de amor.."_

Senti a água quente do chuveiro caindo sobre mim, e logo depois o corpo dela colando denovo contra o meu, mas dessa vez a mão dela estáva na minha calça e ela massageava o local.

**Fiz o imenso favor de abrir a calça para ele. Derrepente abriu os olhos mas não tornou a fechá-los. Me botou contra a parede e me olhou com muito desejo.  
Ele tirou a camisa me revelando novamente aquele corpo escultural de deus grego, molhado constantemente pela água quente do chuveiro. Ele me apertava e me beijava ardentemente.**

Ela arranhava as minhas costas de forma sensual e ao mesmo tempo se estremecia toda, toda sensível.. e eu adorava ver como a expressão dela ia mudando de sóbria para louca.. e eu é claro, também me perdia com ela, como não? Éramos dois perdidos..

**Ele me fazia perder a razão, e eu queria que ele perdesse também. Comecei a tirar sua cueca mas ele segurou minha mão me fazendo parar. Desligou o chuveiro e antes que eu pudesse lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo ele me pegou no colo, abriu a porta do boxe e me levou para sua cama ficando em cima de mim. Pegou uma toalha e secou cada parte do meu corpo.  
Então segurou minha mão e a levou em baixo de sua cueca me mostrando como eu deveria fazê-lo. Comecei devagar e a medida em que ele ia ficando mais exitado eu ia mais rápido.**

**- Sakura.. – ele gemia pelo meu nome e aquilo me deixava nas nuvens. Mas derrepente ele me parou. Beijou minha barriga e foi descendo cada vez mais.. até que senti sua língua acariciando minha intimidade.. **

Ela se contorcia de prazer, quase gritava enquanto arqueava as costas. Seu corpo todo pedia para que eu fizesse o que eu deveria fazer. Foi quando ela gemeu com uma voz rouca..

- aah.. Kakashi-sensei..

Me chame de pervertido, mas aquilo me deu um desejo enorme de possuí-la, precisava fazê-lo agora. E eu sabia, não era só desejo, era a vontade de mostrar à ela o quanto a amava.

_"Naquele amor a sua maneira  
perdendo o meu tempo a noite inteira.."_

- Sakura, eu te quero agora..

_"Naquele amor a sua maneira  
perdendo o meu tempo a noite inteira"_

**Kakashi me olhava apaixonado, beijou-me carinhosamente. E então senti que ele me penetrava..**

**- Ah..  
- Desculpe.. te machuquei?  
- N.. não, continue..**

**E ele continuou, bem devagar, com todo o cuidado até que a dor desapareceu e meu corpo começou a corresponder. Um prazer incrível se espalhou dentro de mim..**

_"A noite inteira.."_

Ela deu um gemido alto que eu entendi como um convite a continuar cada vez mais rápido e ela respirava cada vez mais depressa enquanto eu a fazia perder o fôlego, beijando a sua boca e abafando seus gemidos..

_"A noite inteira.."_

**Entre beijos e palavras sem sentido eu tive a certeza de que ele era o homem da minha vida.. Depois de tudo eu me lembro de adormecer em seus braços..**

_"A noite inteira.."_

_fim do flash back_

- Durmiu bem?  
- Muito bem, obrigada! – me respondeu com um sorriso enquanto observava o meu lençol estampado do Monumento Hokage. Desejei que o lençol desaparecesse..

Depois de um tempo se levantou, andou até a poltrona em que eu estáva e sentou no meu colo.

**Ele abraçou minha cintura.. e me deu um beijo no pescoço..**

_"A noite inteira.."_

**Não era esperado, também não parecia ser o certo, mas era  
espontâneo..**

Alguns diriam que o que agente fazia era só sacanagem.. mas para mim aquilo era amor, puro e sincero.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
Música: A sua maneira - Capital inicial


End file.
